Fablehaven Porn Stories
by amazinghentai
Summary: Read how the Characters of Fablehaven fuck each other.
1. Chapter 1: Seth x Vanessa

**This takes place during the 4th book before they head to the Dragon Sanctuary, Kendra hadn't been kidnapped and Seth's birthday was over the summer along with Kendra's, and Vanessa didn't have her animals with her.**

Seth and Kendra were at their grandparents house over the summer. Kendra was 16 and Seth was turning 14 the next day.

It was almost midnight the night before Seth's birthday. The day had been hectic in preparation for his birthday. Tanu and Coulter had been off on an adventure looking for an artifact, and Kendra had been pouring over old Journals looking for advice for the upcoming trip to the Dragon Sanctuary. Everyone else had been helping with preparations, Grandma and Grandpa had put up decorations, Warren had gone off to find and invite the satyrs Newel and Doren, and Vanessa had baked the cake.

So after along day everyone was passed out in bed, except for Coulter and Tanu who would be back in the morning, Warren who was with Grandpa and Grandma Sorenson who went to a hotel so they could pick Coulter and Tanu up from the airport, so it was just him, Kendra, and Vanessa in the house.

Seth awoke a little after midnight feeling like someone was behind him. He was afraid to open his eyes for the fear it was a demon. Working up the courage he opened his eyes and turned around. He gasped in surprise, "Vanessa what are you doing here?"

"I came here to give you give your birthday present," she said in a seductive tone. "Its in my room so follow me"

Seth jumped out of bed waiting to see what his present could be. As he followed her down the stairs he noticed that Vanessa was wearing a blue lingerie that that made her look extremely sexy.

He couldn't help but notice how good her hair looked and and how good she smelt. As they got outside her bedroom she told him to wait until she called him in. "Come in," Vanessa said.

As he entered her room he couldn't see a thing. "Vanessa, where's the light switch?"

"Behind you," she said.

As he cut on the lights he saw Vanessa was wearing her blue lingerie but with a bow on the breasts. "So, where's my present," Seth asked trying to ignore how good she looked.

"I'm your present." Vanessa said seductively. "Do whatever you want with me."

Seth, never being one to beat around the bush, almost pounced on the bed. "Vanessa your'e going to have sex with me right now," Seth said in a firm but wanting voice.

"Whatever you want baby," Vanessa said.

As he got to her, he took off her lingerie revealing 2 perfectly rounded D sized breasts, and a clean shaven pussy.

Vanessa then ripped off Seth's shirt revealing a few abs, and then took off his pants and underwear revealing his 5 1/2 inch cock.

Vanessa took Seth's cock in her mouth and started to lick the tip. Then she swirled her tongue around the top of it then before he knew what was happen she was deepthroating him like a pro.

Seth was about to come and Vanessa could feel that so she took his dick out of her mouth and let him cool down. "why'd you stop, I was about to cum," he complained.

"Because I need you ready to fuck me hard in my ass," Vanessa said.

"Fine, but now it's my turn to pleasure you," he said as he started working his way down her sexy body. Then he attacked her pussy, starting by licking her clitoris and then moving to the inside and swirling his tongue around inside and then quick darts in and out. He could tell that Vanessa was having the time of her life.

"I'm about to cum," Vanessa moaned.

So Seth pulled away. Then they started to make out while she cooled down. This went on for several minutes, both tongues fighting for dominance in the other one's mouth. After they both cooled down and were ready fuck, Vanessa got down on the floor on all fours and said, "Come doggy fuck me Seth!"

Seth didn't need to be told twice, so he positioned himself behind her ass and without warning slammed his dick into her. Seth fell into a rhythm, in out, in out. "DON"T FUCKING STOP, SETH! DON'T FUCKING STOP!" Vanessa screamed.

Seth said, " Thats right you liked being fucked don't you, you little slut."

"YES I AM YOUR SLUT! FUCKING FUCK YOUR SLUT, SETH!" Vanessa screamed.

Turned on by Vanessa's word's Seth fucked her harder and faster. "I'M ABOUT TO CUM," Seth shouted.

"THAT'S RIGHT BABY MY ASS IS MAKING YOU CUM! CUM RIGHT IN MY WONDERFUL ASS!" Vanessa said.

Seth took the initiative and came several times inside her ass. After that they both fell to the floor exhausted. "I love you so much baby," Vanessa said.

"I love you too," Seth said. "I'm sorry I didn't make you cum."

"That's okay," Vanessa said. "There's always next time.

"You mean we can continue fucking after tonight!" Seth exclaimed.

"Yup," Vanessa said. " But for now lets get you up to bed." So they dressed and she walked him up to bed and kissed him goodnight. But neither of them payed attention that Vanessa's door was slightly ajar and they didn't hear the footsteps running up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2: Seth X Kendra

Kendra had awoken that night to the sound of moaning. She got thought there was something outside so she went to wake up Seth only to find his bed was gone. She checked under his bed and saw his emergency kit so she knew he was still inside. She went downstairs to find him only to notice the moans were coming from Vanessa's room.

As she checked inside the room she saw something astonishing. Seth was doggy fucking Vanessa! Kendra couldn't help but start feeling a little horny herself and before she knew it she was masturbating to scene before her. As they started getting dressed she bolted up the stairs and jumped in bed just as they came through the door. Kendra realized she had just maturbated to her brother and couldn't help but imagining him fucking her.

She realized she would have to do something about those feelings.

The next day was hard for Kendra, everyone was back at the house and celebrating Seth's birthday. Kendra couldn't make eye contact with Seth or Vanessa because every time she did she did she would blush. After everyone had eaten the fair share of cake and Seth opened his presents which include his own phone, a sketchbook, and a piece of armor which Tanu and Coulter had found on their exploration. Grandpa showed them some of the new additions to the attic.

"Since mid-summers eve is coming up and we aren't sure what problems to expect with all the commotion with the Society Of The Evening Star," Grandpa said, "were making the attic soundproof, this way if they're looking for you they won't hear you in there and might leave."

"Well I know I will certainly will feel safer tonight." Kendra said. As she finished her sentence her imagination was running while with all the things she could do with her brother. Realizing she was blushing she said, "Well I'm going to go to bed."

Once she got to her bedroom she changed into her pajamas. She had grown a lot over the school year. Particularly her breast's. She had been a solid B cup at the beginning of the year and now she was a solid C cup. She wore tight yoga pants that pronounced her ass, and a black t-shirt .

After she changed she got into bed and after a while heard Seth do the same. Eventually she heard Seth snoring. She then started to finger herself imagining Seth doing that to her. After a minute she realized she could have the real thing.

She got up out of bed and walked over to his bed and took off his covers. Once that was done she removed his pants and underwear, and then she started to give her brother a hand job. Once she got him hard enough she started to blow him. She swirled her tongue around his tip then licked up and down his shaft. As she was doing this she heard her brother moan, "Vanessa thats it, right there."

She realized that in order to get him to moan her name she would have to get him to wake up so she started to graze his dick with her teeth. After a few minutes he woke up confused, "Kendra what are you doing?"

"What does it look like idiot? I'm giving you a blowjob."

"But why?" Seth asked.

"Because it's your birthday and last night I saw you and Vanessa fucking and I wanted to try it." She said.

"Well I will admit that I've thought about doing this for a while." Seth said, "So you can come up here and we can fuck."

"Okay," Kendra said taking off her clothes as she went.

"Wow, no underwear bold move." Seth said

"Well I wanted this to happen so I thought if it did I should be prepared," she said, "and don't worry about them hearing us the room is soundproof."

"Don't worry I won't," he said as he reached toward her breasts. "Wow these are pretty big! Almost as big as Vanessa's.

He then started sucking on her tit's making her moan as he swirled his tongue around her niple. She then proceeded to turn around and started sucking his dick as she put her pussy in his face. "Let's 69," she said seductively.

He then started to lick her pussy. As he was doing that he couldn't help but notice how fine her ass looked. He then started spanking her. "Seth are you spanking me!? You bad boy you're so naughty spanking me like that!"

"That's right you like that don't you whore," he said.

"THAT'S RIGHT I'M YOUR FUCKING WHORE! FUCK YOUR WHORE!" She said.

As she said that he turned her over and started to fuck her in her pussy. "FUCK, FUCK, FUCKING FUCK YOUR WHORE SETH!" Kendra said.

At first he started to enter her slowly and then he went faster as she started to scream he knew it hurt her but after he broke her hymen she would feel better. He kept fucking her, "OH MY GOD YOU'RE SO FUCKING TIGHT KENDRA!"

"THAT'S RIGHT YOU LIKE FUCKING YOUR WHORE OF A SISTER DON'T YOU!" She screamed.

This sent both of them over the edge and they came at the same time. "Uh-oh are you gonna get pregnant now?" Seth asked.

"No I took some pills from Vanessa so I won't get pregnant." She said.

"How about you sleep in my bed tonight, Sis?" He said.

"Okay, sounds good." She said.

As she finished saying this they both started to realize how tired they were and seth fell asleep with his head in his sister's breasts sucking them like a baby.


	3. Chapter 3: Kendra X Vanessa

Chapter 3:

Hey guys sorry for the delay I had A LOT going on I hope this one is as good as my last one's. Hope you enjoy! Also let me know what fetishes you guys would like to see. I'm also making a Harry Potter Porn Story so look forward to that.

Kendra X Vanessa

XxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxxXxXxxXxxXxXXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXXXxXXxXxX

It has been a month since Seth first fucked Vanessa and Kendra. They had fucked every day that had a chance.

Today everyone but Kendra and Vanessa were out of the house. It had been 2 days since either of them had fucked, so today Kendra was in her Attic bedroom masturbating.

"OOOOHHHH Seth fuck my cunt," she moaned. She had been rubbing her pussy for 15 minutes now waiting to cum. "SETH I LOVE YOUR HUGE COCK," she shouted as she imagined Seth fucking her, as she inserted 3 fingers inside of her vagina.

Little did she know though that Vanessa was watching her from a crack in the attic door. Vanessa had a hand down her tight yoga, pants that didn't leave much to the imagination, and was rubbing her pussy watching Kendra masturbate to her brother.

However she gasped in surprise when she heard Kendra moan her name. Vanessa came shortly after hearing that. "AHHHHH," she screamed. She then heard shuffling coming from the attic as Kendra pulled her pants up and took out her fingers.

"Is someone there?" She asked into the hallway. She opened the attic door to see a cum soaked Vanessa. "VANESSA!" Kendra shouted in surprise.

"Sorry," Vanessa said her face blushing as red as a tomato. "I was walking up the stairs to check on you, and I saw you masturbating to your brother and I couldn't help myself, so I started masturbating to you.

"Oh," said Kendra also blushing. "Well we've both fucked Seth and like you and you like me so?...

"Sooo?" Asked Vanessa her voice filled with lust.

"Would you like to have sex?" Kendra said in a barely audible whisper.

Vanessa answered by pulling Kendra closer and giving her a kiss. "I would love to fuck you," moaned Vanessa into Kendra's mouth. Vanessa started to undress Kendra and Kendra undressed Vanessa as they made their way onto Kendra's bed.

They both sat up as their hands started to explore each others bodies. Kendra started touching Vanessa's breasts, "I hope one day I will have boobs as big as yours."

"Don't worry you will someday, I'm sure of it." Vanessa said. "How about we 69."

"Sure sounds fun," Kendra said.

They laid down and rotated until each others vagina's were in each other's faces. They then started licking each other, they were both moaning into each others cunt's. After a while of eating each other out, they came on each others faces. "Oh my god Kendra, I love the taste of your cum." Vanessa said. "Me too," said Kendra.

They continued to 69 until Kendra said, "Let's scissor."

Vanessa responded by moving until their pussies were touching, and then they started rubbing against each other. "Hmmmmmmmmm yeah," Kendra moaned, "I love the feel of your pussy."

"I love you Kendra." Moaned Vanessa. "I love you too." Kendra said.

Then after scissoring for a few more seconds they both came on each other. "That was some good sex." Vanessa said as she and Kendra were cleaning up. "Yeah we will have to do that again," Kendra agreed, "And maybe have a three-way!"

Just as they finished cleaning up everyone started to come in the house. "Were home." Grandpa shouted up the stairs. "OK," they responded.

That night at dinner Kendra sat next to Vanessa at dinner that night and while they were eating they kept fingering each other under the table.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Again sorry for the delay in chapters. I hope you enjoy.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Seth had had a lot of fun fucking Vanessa and his sister Kendra. He had been fucking one of them at least once a day for the past few months. Today was a special occasion when he was allowed outside of the yard and he planned to take full advantage of it.

Seth was walking through the woods when he saw a shimmer of bright light through the trees. He knew he probably shouldn't go towards it because it could be a dangerous monster. However his curiosity got the better of him and he went to it anyway.

As he got closer he thought he could see the silhouette of a girl. When he finally came to the clearing where the girl was, he found that she was naked. The girl had long red hair, big firm double D tits, long legs, and wings.

Seth realized that she was one of the fairies who got turned into a human from his first year at fablehaven. For some reason she didn't get turned back into fairy form like the rest, but Seth was glad she didn't. He approached her and asked her name.

The fairy was startled at the sound of voice and immediately tried to cover herself with her hands but they weren't doing a lot of good because Seth could still see parts of her nipples and her ass. "My names Elvie. What are you doing here?!," she asked. "My names Seth. I was just walking through the woods when I saw a light coming from here and decided to figure out what it was. What are you doing here and without clothes I might add." Seth said.

Elvie took a while to respond as she was suddenly focused on the bulge forming in Seths pants. "Ummm… I was… Just… Uhhhh... What are you doing?!" Elvie asked suddenly as Seth suddenly pulled his pants down. "Its obvious that you were masturbating before I interrupted you, I can tell by your wet pussy." Seth said he finished undressing, "And I am willing to help you finish." Her eyes lit up with excitement of what was gonna happen. "Sure I would love that. Plus you do owe me." She said in a seductive voice.

She instantly got on her knees and wrapped her soft hand around his cock. She started stroking it slowly and slowly got faster. After a few seconds of this and he was at full mast. She then proceeded to put it inbetween her tits and and give him a tit fuck. "Oh my god this feels amazing Elvie. Your tits are so big and soft." Seth moaned.

She then gave his head a tentative lick before shoving all his cock down her tight, wet throat. She started rubbing her pussy and got more intense each time his dick hit the back of her mouth. After a few minutes Seth moaned out,"I'm about to cum." After hearing this Evie started to speed up her sucking. Seth then came in her mouth and rope after rope of his hot cum filled her mouth. This was followed by rapid swallowing sounds from the fairy in front of him.

"Elvie that was amazing. I've never cum that much in my life." Seth said wondering why he had. "That's mainly because I used some of my magic to make you cum more." Elvie said. "Now time for you to get that huge cock in my tight pussy."

Elvie went over to a tree and bent over giving Seth easy access to her pussy. Seth hurried over and didn't waste anytime before ramming his cock into her. "AHHHHHH THAT FEELS SO GOOD" Elvie shouted. Seth kept pounding her and stretching her tight pussy wide open with his cock. Seth saw her hair was clinging onto her back when he got an idea.

He bundled up her hair in his hand and started gently pulling. Her pussy walls started to tighten up and a moan escaped her lips. "I love when you do that please keep it up I love rough sex." She moaned. Seth kept pounding away until Elvie screamed, "I'M ABOUT TO CUM!." When Seth finally came in her that triggered her own oragsm.

"That was the best sex I had ever had Elvie." Seth said complimenting the exhausted fairy with his cum leaking out of her. "I agree." Elvie said. " We can continue to fuck whenever you want as long as you put this collar on me" She said as a collar materialized in her hand. "It will turn me small when you put it on me and press the button on the side and turn me big again when the button is pressed again. The button only works if it's someone who I have had sex with pressing it which is why I haven't changed into a smaller shape before now" Elvie explained already knowing what seth was gonna ask.. "I can also turn invisible so being seen won't be a problem."

Seth was really eager to make this fairy his personal sex slave. "Sure but are you sure you are willing to do this you would essentially become my sex slave?" Seth asked Elvie wanting to make sure she knew what she was going to get into. "It's my biggest wish to become someone's sex slave. It's not widely known but most fairies are very sexual beings." Elvie explained. "So please make me your cum dumpster… Master." Elvie said seductively.

After hearing this Seth quickly grabbed the collar and put it on her. He pressed the button and it shrunk her down to regular fairy sized. "Ready to go to your new home?" Seth asked. "Of course I am master." Elvie said eagerly. Ready to start her new life.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"How much longer until we get there." Asked Kendra. She was going to her first meeting of the Knights of the dawn. She had been waiting for it ever since she was told she was gonna be allowed to go. "We will be there in a few minutes." Said Warren. "So get ready."

"When we get there be sure not to reveal too much about yourself to anyone." Warren warned her. "Once we get there we are gonna have to take you to the leader's office. It is widely believed that it is the Sphinx. I have been told that I will be able to come with you fortunately."

"I feel better knowing that you will be there." Kendra said. She was hoping that before the night was out she would be able to find someone to fuck. She got so used to fucking Seth or Vanessa whenever she was horny so the few days she had been away from them had been torture for her.

When they got there she was taken down a hallway to an office where she was welcomed and briefed as well as introduced to a boy her aged name Gavin. She thought Gavin was pretty cute and wouldn't have minded fucking him the opportunity arose. After the meeting Kendra was quickly escorted by Warren down a separate hallway from where the others were going so she would be able to avoid questioning for the time being.

Warren started to lead her down a hallway when Kendra spotted what looked like a bedroom and started to drag Warren towards it before he could react. "Where are we going?" Asked Warren. "Somewhere I can thank you for all you've done for me. Like saving my life when we got the artifact and helping me with the meeting." Kendra said. Warren wondering how she was gonna thank him went along willingly.

Kendra pushed Warren towards the bed then started to undress. "Kendra… What are you-" Warren began but was cut off by a quick and passionate kiss placed on him by Kendra. "Listen Warren I've thought you were cute ever since I first saw you." Said Kendra. "Now I want to thank you properly and in the best way I know how." She then got on her knees and fished his cock out of his pants She immediately started servicing his dick.

Warren was just thinking he was in a dream because there was no way sweet, innocent Kendra would do this in real life. He decided to enjoy himself and started moan at the top rate blowjob he was receiving. "Kendra why are you doing this?" Warren asked. She took his erect cock out of her mouth with a small string of saliva connected his tip to her lip and answered, "Despite how good I seem on the surface I am extremely slutty."

Kendra then pushed him down on the bed and straddled his cock. "Are you ready for the best night of your life?" Kendra asked seductively. "Kendra I think we have already gone far enou- AHHHHH." Warren started but was quickly silenced by the pleasure of Kendra's somehow still tight and warm pussy enveloping his cock.

"You're so big Warren, I can feel you all the way to my womb. I'm sure you missed this while you were in your catatonic state." Kendra said as she continued to ride his cock. "This is the feeling I missed most." Said Warren. I love the feel of your tight teen pussy." Warren loved the feel of her teen pussy around his cock as he kept thrusting into her. He then took advantage of her relaxed state and flipped her over to give him better access to her pussy. He then grabbed her tits and started playing with them causing her to release moans of pleasure.

After a few minutes of this Warren said, "Kendra, I'm about to cum." She stopped and pulled him out of her. "I don't want this to end just yet." She said. "I want you to finish on my face." She flipped Warren on his back and started to suck his cock with the lips of her pussy waving enticingly over his face. Warren started to lick her pussy so she would feel pleasure too.

Kendra started to moan again at the sudden assault by Warren on her pussy. She loved tasting herself on his cock it was turning her on. She started to use her tongue to swirl around the tip of his cock. She then started swallowing his cock down her throat and getting spasms of pleasure every time his cock hit the back of her throat.

She eventually started to cum and came on Warren's face. It didn't take long after that for Warren to acheive his own oragsm and came in her mouth as she pulled his cock out causing some to land on her eyelids, chin, and hair making her look even sluttier.

"Warren that felt amazing. Let's do that again sometime." Kendra said not even bothering to wipe the cum off her face. "Anytime you're willing." Said Warren. "Do you want me to help you wipe my cum off of your face?"

"No I'm good the mask will hide it plus it will make for a good snack for later." Said Kendra licking some of it off her finger. Warren started to get a little hard again when Kendra said, "I'll take care of that on the ride home but now we should get back to the common area before people realize we were missing." She then walked off her hips swaying invitingly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Kendra was in the attic with Seth he said he had someone he wanted her to meet. Kendra was sitting naked on her Seth's bed as was her custom when she alone with her brother. Seth went over to the dresser and came back with something glowing inside of his hands. Kendra was surprised when he opened his hands and she saw a cute naked fairy with a finger in her pussy.

"Kendra there is someone I would like to you to meet. Her name is Elvie." Seth said. A cute moan escaped from Elvie's tiny lips when her master said her name. Seth proceeded to explain how he met Elvie. "So if you press this button she will grow?" Kendra asked. "What then?"

"We can fuck her. Apparently all fairies are actually very horny. Which might explain why you have gotten hornier since you became fairy-kind." Seth said as he pressed the button on Elvie's collar causing her to grow. "Mmmmmm I can smell master on you." Elvie said, pulling her fingers out of her wet cunt and kneeled in front of Kendra.

Elvie started to lick Kendra's sweet tasting pussy and the faint taste of her master was mingled in with it. "Oh my god that feels so good." Kendra moaned as she pushed Elvie's head deeper into her pussy. Seth got an erection almost instantly and decided to do something about it. He picked up Elvie's hips and started to thrust into her.

The taste of Kendra and her masters juices mingled together in her mouth while being pounded from behind by her master sent her over the edge and she came the hardest she had ever before. Kendra moved off the bed and moved over to Seth and started kissing him passionately. Seth quickened his pace and started cum inside of his personal cum dumpster. He pulled out of Elvie and Kendra instantly went to the his now free cock and started cleaning it with her mouth.

Kendra loved the taste of her brothers cock and couldn't wait to feel it in her pussy. She loved the taboo of siblings fucking and it turned her on even more. When Seth pulled out of her mouth she moved in front of Elvie and started kissing her to swap her brothers seed with his sex slave. Seth meanwhile was lining himself up with his sisters pussy lips.

Seth started to fuck Kendra and moved in and out quickening his pace every so often. Kendra started to gyrate her hips and worked his cock in deeper into her until she could feel him grazing her womb. "Master." Elvie said taking a breath from making out with Kendra. "I can tell the girl kissing me is extremely horny and I have some suggestions to help." She then got up and started to whisper her idea in Seth's ear. "Sounds good to me." Seth replied.

Elive then pulled his dick out of his sister leaving her with an empty feeling. Elvie then made Kendra sit with Seth's cock in her face. Seth then told Kendra to prepare herself making her wonder why. He then took her hair in his hand, per Elvie's suggestion, and shoved his cock down her throat causing her to gag.

After a few minutes she got used to her new companion in her throat and started to bob her head up and down. She then started to finger herself. "Looks like you were right Elvie." Said Seth. "She does like to be used as a fuck toy." Elvie was enjoying the sight of her masters cock sliding in and out of Kendra's throat. "I had a feeling that she would like to be used. Perhaps we should give her a collar too." Suggested Elvie.

At a nod from Kendra showing she liked the idea, Elvie made on appear, it was black and the word slut in golden letters inscribed on it. "I love it." Seth said, enjoying the sight of his sister on her knees swallowing his cock and looking like his personal cum dumpster. He knew she wouldn't be able to wear it in public but he decided he would make her wear it whenever it was just the two of them.

The collar made her throat tighten around his cock and made him feel even more pleasure. Elvie started to eat Kendra out while fingering herself. This made Seth even harder and caused him to cum ropes of cum down his slutty sister's throat. They heard a knock at the door telling them it was time for dinner. They cleaned up, got dressed and Seth got Elvie to promise to blow him under the table since he could sneak her down in her tiny form and put her under the table.

Seth pressed the button on her collar put her in his hand and sat down before anyone noticed and made her human sized again. He had a hard time focusing on any of the dinner conversation as he was receiving an excellent blowjob from Elvie. He saw Vanessa looking at him with a look like she knew he was getting a blowjob but she wasn't sure from who seeing as how Kedra was at the end of the table. He looked back at her and mouthed the words later.

She decided to give him a little extra stimulation and started to suck on one of her fingers while no one was looking. This caused him to dump his load down Elvie's throat and forcing her to swallow.

Seth loved how his life had turned out.


	7. Chapter 7

Kendra was on her way with other the other members of the group to the Dragon Sanctuary. Seth was not able to go because he was still in trouble after stealing the unicorn horn from the centaurs. Unknown to her Seth was in the knapsack they had received from an mysterious sender.

Seth was fucking his fairy sex slave Elvie in the knapsack to pass the time. He had snuck into the knapsack with the help of Vanessa. He had introduced Elvie to Vanessa the other night after she had caught Elvie giving him a blowjob under the table during dinner.

Meanwhile the group was on the road again after a quick rest stop where Kendra and Warren had a quickie before leaving. After what seemed like hours they got to a helicopter which took them into the mountains near the entrance. Kendra led the group to the gate after a little difficulty and through the gate where they were met by a dragon who told them to go to the keep which was home of the groundskeeper.

Kendra had a private meeting with the groundskeeper who seemed very interested in her, and was on the way to her room after he agreed to show them a map in the morning. Kendra reached her room and and started to undress and get in bed, as was her custom, when she realized someone was in the bed already.

"W-w-who is it?" Said the mysterious person in the room. "Hi Gavin it's Kendra I thought this was my room." Kendra said recognizing him from his stutter. She started to get out of bed when she felt Gavin's member hardening underneath the blankets as he felt that she was naked. "I was gonna leave but I think this little guy here would like it if I stayed." Kendra said as she grabbed his dick out of his pants and slid back into bed.

"Kendra we sh-sh-shouldn't. What if we get c-c-caught?" Gavin stuttered. Kendra started to give him a handjob. "Don't worry." Kendra said. "It's late out night and who knows when we will get this chance again." She then took him into her mouth.

After getting Gavin sufficiently hard she then lined herself up with his cock and started to ride him. Kendra started moaning when she felt his hands on her bouncing tits. Kendra put a hand over her mouth so she wouldn't make too much noise and started to grind herself harder against Gavin.

She leaned down and kept moaning. "This feels so good." Kendra said. "I had no idea you had such a nice cock." Gavin increased his thrusting until he felt himself cum inside of her. Kendra felt him start to go flaccid. She pulled him out of her and started to jack him off so he could get hard again then took him into her mouth.

As she took him into her mouth she put her pussy above his face and felt him start to lick her. As she swallowed his cock she achieved her own orgasm and sped up on his dick. She felt him get hard then got off of him and leaned against the wall. "Please Gavin fuck me against this wall and make the whole tower shake." Kendra begged.

Gavin quickly got out of bed and started to ram into Kendra. She loved being fucked rough and Gavin was giving her just what she wanted. After a few minutes of him sawing away at her pussy she started to cum. Feeling her cum and her pussy tightened up allowed Gavin to achieve his own orgasm.

"Kendra that was a-a-amazing." Gavin said. He lied down on the bed and was joined by Kendra. "We have the rest of the night before we have to leave and I suggest we keep fucking." Kendra said. Gavin started to enter her and said, "Sounds good to me." The two of them fucked most of the night before Tanu came to get Gavin for the meeting to look at the map. Kendra hid in the closet and snuck to her room to get dressed.


	8. Chapter 8

Seth was getting tired of waiting in the knapsack. He did enjoy fucking Elvie but he was wanting a change in scenery so he decided to sneak out while the others were asleep. However, he didn't think that someone would be keeping watch and ran into his sister Kendra. "Seth? What are you doing here you're supposed to be at Fablehaven." Kendra said.

"Crap, I didn't think anyone would be awake." Seth said. "Well I might as well tell you that was hiding in the knapsack. I just couldn't stay down there any longer."

"You should've stayed at Fablehaven. It's too dangerous to be here." Kendra said. "Although I can't say I don't like seeing you here though. It gets boring just sitting here on watch."

"I think I have something that we could do to help your boredom." Seth said undoing his pants. "But I think we should go over there." He said pointing to a spot in the forest away from the rest of the group.

"Ok, I think there's a clearing over there that we passed on the way here." Kendra said getting up. They both started to make there way to the clearing while undressing. "It's been too long since we last had sex." Seth said.

They finally reached the clearing and arranged their clothes on the ground to give them a place to lay down. Then they started to make out. It started out as kissing then moved up to groping until eventually they were having sex. They were enjoying themselves until they heard what sounded like wings flapping overhead. They stopped and Seth pulled out of Kendra. "What was that?" Seth asked.

"Hopefully nothing." Kendra said. Then they heard a loud thump and saw something in the distance. The silhouette got closer until they could see that they were facing a huge blue dragon. They began to become frozen in place. "What have I found here?" Said the dragon. "It would appear that I have found two humans mating."

"It's not what it looks like. Who are you?" Said Kendra only able to talk but not move.

"Hmmmm. It would appear that you can think but not move while the young well endowed man here can move but not think." Said the dragon. The dragon then began to shrink and change shape until she became human. She had big tits, long legs, and blonde hair. "As to who I am, you can call me Nyssa."

Kendra felt the overwhelming fear disappear and began to move again. "Whats going on?" Asked Seth just realizing that they were naked and in front of a stranger. "Hi I'm Nyssa. I was just telling your sister that you are very well endowed and that I haven't had a good fucking in centuries." Nyssa said.

Nyssa then began to undress and started walking over to the nude couple. "I think it's about time you two introduced yourselves." Said Nyssa

"I'm Seth and this is Kendra." Seth said taking the lead. Nyssa continued to walk over until she was in front of Seth and started to slowly stroke him until he was hard. "I can't wait to have this inside of me." Nyssa said.

She then took his cock and started to suck it. After a few minutes Nyssa said. "Watching you two fuck earlier got me so wet. I need to put this in me." She then started to slip his cock inside of her pussy and she began to moan. Nyssa started move up and down. Kendra, not wanting to be left out, started to kiss Seth while he inserted his fingers inside her pussy.

Seth began to increase the pace of his thrusting. He then pulled his fingers out of Kendra and bent over Nyssa and started to gently pull her hair. After Seth had changed their position Nyssa started to moan louder. Kendra started to lay down on the pile of clothes and masturbate to the scene in front of her.

Seth picked up the pace again and then began to cum inside of Nyssa with a groan. After Seth had finished inside of Nyssa she began to feel her climax start until she came all over Seth's cock. Kendra saw that Seth's dick was free and quickly moved until she had it in her mouth.

"That was the best fucking I have ever had." Nyssa said. "It's been too long since I've been fucked liked that. Feel free to visit me whenever." Nyssa then began to transform into a dragon. "We will meet again sooner than you think." Nyssa said and began to fly away.

Kendra pulled Seth's cock out of her mouth and said, "She had a nice body and apparently you thought so too." She then took his hard cock and positioned it at the entrance to her pussy. "She was really sexy." Seth agreed. "But she can't compare to yours."

Seth then rammed his cock inside her without warning causing her to let out a cute yelp. He then began to kiss her while he started to thrust. Kendra began to moan in his mouth and positioned herself so he could get farther in her.

Kendra began to reach her orgasm quickly after warming herself up while watching her brother fuck Nyssa. "I'm about to cum." Seth said.

"Me too." Kendra said. They both came together and Seth filled her pussy with his cum. He pulled out of her and started to get dressed after giving her another kiss. After they got dressed they started to walk back to the campsite with frequent stops to make out.

They got back to the campsite and Seth climbed into Kendra's sleeping bag before she woke up the next person for their watch so they wouldn't notice him and could let everyone know he was there in the morning. Kendra then crawled into the sleeping bag with Seth and went to sleep.


End file.
